


Moving On

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only hold on to the past for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

"Grant," Jemma touched his arm in sympathy. "It’s time to let go."

His jaws hardened. “I—I can’t, Jemma. I can’t.”

"You have to," she told him firmly. Her hand slid down from his arm down to a tightly clenched fist. Slowly, his hand opened to thread her fingers with his. "I’m here. I’ll be with you every step of the way. We’ll go through this together."

He gave a single, swift nod and allowed himself to be moved away from the sight that was breaking his heart.

"Really, Agent Ward," the rebuke in Fitz’s tone is plain for everyone to hear. "The attachment you form with outdated equipment is a tad unhealthy." 

"I just learned to operate that little piece of shit!" Ward exploded, gesturing towards the holotable. "You and Jemma subjected me and Skye to hours and hours of lecture—"

"Two semesters’ worth." Jemma chimed in cheerfully.

"Hours and hours of lecture," Ward glared at the biochemist, who gave a little sound of distress and stepped away from him. "And when we’re finally beginning to figure it out, you’re destroying it?"

"That’s progress for you," Fitz gave a malicious grin and wielded the hammer he was holding threateningly. "You have to get on with the times or get left behind."

"And don’t you have a gadget to deal with that sort of thing?" Ward demanded. "Why do it manually?"

"Because sometimes I like doing things with my bare hands."

"And why do we have to destroy it?" Ward stalled. "Couldn’t we just put it in Coulson’s office along with other SHIELD memorabilia?" 

"Orders are orders." Fitz shrugged. 

"Ready?" Jemma asked Ward.

"No." he replied. "But do it, anyway."

She nodded to Fitz who began mercilessly hitting the table with his hammer.

"This is actually kind of cathartic." Fitz told them. Then, he offered the hammer to Ward. "Wanna try?"

Instead of answering, Ward glared at him for a second before whirling away.

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma shook her head at her oldest friend before walking after her Grant. He needed cheering up and she knew exactly how to do that.

"What?" Fitz called out after her. "Was it something I said?"

When Jemma did not answer, Fitz shrugged and commenced destroying the holotable. They did not know what they were missing.


End file.
